Danger Games Chat Room Skit
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Basically, a funny AU skit revolving in a make believe chat room of the Danger Mouse: The Danger Games phone game app. It's linked to an AU DM universe where humans and Anthro Furry animal communities still coexist with each other in the Modern DM universe. Who is Queen Orange Skirt? And why is she so amused by Deadly Danger Mice's interest in her? All will be revealed in time.


**A/N: Hats off to AdventureAddicts' FMA story, "A Note to the Fangirls From Edward Elric". She inspired me to come up with my own version of a smart phone game's app having its own chat room among the account members.**

 **Danger Games Chat Room Skit**

 **Queen Orange Skirt has joined the Chat Room.**

 **Deadly Danger Mice has joined the Chat Room.**

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** QUEEN ORANGE SKIRT! WHY IS IT THAT I CAN NEVER BEAT YOU IN A RACE!? WHY ARE YOU SO MERCILESS WITH EVERYONE!?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Because the Danger Games' phone game app's system hasn't updated itself to pair me up with anyone else yet. That is how you keep getting selected as one of my competitive opponents.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** If you're so good at defeating anyone in a race, then why keep playing nearly every night?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** The first reason is due to a repetitive habit since October 2017. And the second reason is driven by the UK's inability to share the Danger Mouse CBBC website games with the rest of the world. I guess you could say...I'm doing all of this out of Spiteful Revenge.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** You must be a spoiled Yank, then!

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Perhaps. But being the best racer in this game gives me better control of my daily life in the real world. I'd rather not waste my time getting hooked onto online games. I have a history of such a particular addiction back in my childhood days.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** You're an adult!? Bloody Hell!

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Reading that swear in your text gives me an impression that you're no school kid either.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Damn right I'm not. Because I also like to play Zombie games on the side. Do you fancy zombie games too?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** They're actually too graphic for me to play; I could spaz out in surprise by a horde of those things once they appear out of nowhere. However, I never said that they _weren't_ cool. I just happen to envy other gamers who get a kick out of playing 'em.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** That's a shame. You'd probably make a great teammate if we played a shooting game on the web some time.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** I would agree with your optimistic opinion...if the real world had the VVMO technology from Sword Art Online.

 ** **Deadly Danger Mice:**** ***Gasp*** Don't tell me you're one of those American Otaku...!

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** A veteran, actually. I enjoy that anime series a lot. And it helps me get over my jealousy of having to balance a lifestyle without gaming.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Are you a human or an Anthro Furry like me and my flatmate?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** I'm a rare breed of mice called a "Japanese Tailed White Mouse". And I'm female.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** No...way...! I thought that whole species was listed as an "Extinct" race, since the devastating earthquake of 1992!

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Well, I happened to be the only survivor of that clan when I was just an infant. I had been raised in America by my foster mother who had found me in the rubble during a holiday trip with her British husband. Sadly, I never knew my deceased birth parents.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Amazing. I can see the American dialect when you text back to me. You must be very close with your Mum.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** She loves me as if I were her own daughter. But my relationship with her has nothing to do with my American upbringing. I just sort of imprinted onto its culture.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** I do wish more Americans were into my- er... into Danger Mouse's Danger Games' app. Bad luck that other players have filled up the slots in your Team: "Sleepy Sharp Daffodils".

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** You wanted to join my team?

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Well, _now_ I do. And I can understand how not being able to play Danger Mouse Ultimate/Infinity in America could make any fans of m- er... his cross.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Thanks for understanding. And to be totally honest with you, I do tend to feel a little intimidated when other racers keep giving me the angry emoji every time a race begins or ends. Now that my Trophy number is in the 20,000's, I'm able to take a couple of days off here and there. Think of it as being a Semiretired gamer.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Fear not, my Awesome Rival! I shall personally handle any harassment thrown at you, including any hate messages which may be sent towards your Inbox.

 ** **Queen Orange Skirt:**** **:) XD**

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** And FYI, the cool kids these days don't say "Totally" anymore. The new word we use is "Totes" now.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** That's a shoe brand. Honestly! Your new trendy word better not integrate with the American English Dub vocabulary of my anime viewing. I'm trying very hard not to call you a "Baka".

 **Deadly Danger Mice:**... I am certainly _not_ an "idiot". Do be careful, Madam. That opinionated mind set of yours can be perceived as rude and troublesome.

 **Queen Orange Skirt has Gifted 6 Danger Cards to Deadly Danger Mice.**

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Hmm... Ok, we're good. Apology accepted.

 **Scary Gross Baron has joined the Chat Room.**

 **Scary Gross Baron:** Ha! Only an idiot would forgive Queen Orange Skirt's rudeness through her gift giving bribes. You've been played, DEADLY DANGER FOOL!

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** You're one of my _least_ intimidating and jealous rivals, Baron Gamabaka. The comments that you tend to leave here reveals your true identity too easily to me.

 **Scary Gross Baron has left the Chat Room.**

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** LOLZ! That was hilariously brilliant, Queen Orange Skirt! To think that you've defeated Baron von Greenback in this game, while bestowing him the nickname "Toad Idiot" in Japanese. LOLZ! It fits perfectly as a joke to his surname.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Thank you. But I'm surprised you talk like you've known that that Anthro Furry Toad villain has an account for this game too. You're not friends with him, are you?

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Quite the opposite, really. He's m- er... one of the many prisoners whom I've been assigned to guard at London's Arkwright Asylum.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** That makes sense. Does he escape from his cell whenever you're off duty?

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** One too many times. I stopped counting about 2 years ago.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Been deadpanning a lot when you find the cell empty?

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** I don't want to talk about it anymore, please.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Hai, hai. Wari, wari. Lolz!

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Moving on... Are you on Snoutbook?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** You mean that Anthro furry community version of the Human's social networking site, "Facebook"? Mm... Yeah, I am. But I don't accept anyone's Friend Requests that easily.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** If your Trust Levels are so restricted, how come your Friend Request settings are lowered for everyone on the site?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Sorry. That's classified.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Are you, perhaps, waiting for a "Mr. Right" to accept an invitation of yours, my Dear...Shirakage Mouse?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Oh... you found my profile page on there just now, huh. You're good.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Odd. A lot of your personal info is hidden from my view. It doesn't say what you do for a living.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** That's because I set the settings of those details to be seen by Me alone. By the way, how did you find my true identity so fast?

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** I had studied on your rare breed of white mice sometime ago in my youthful school days. And _never_ have I met any other white furred mouse whose facial features match your picture's hair and eye colors.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Medium length black hair and sapphire dark blue eyes?

 **Deadly Danger Mouse:** Precisely. You have a tail, yes?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Yeah. My foster mom doesn't have one herself, though.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** It says here that your foster mum, Jewel Mouse, is related to Kasumi Mouse. She's Kasumi Mouse's sister and Jeopardy Mouse's Aunt!

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** You...know of my yearling foster cousin, Jeopardy?

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Well, um... Actually...I tend to run into her now and then at Arkwright. Our banter can be quite colorful and-

 **Pretty Purple Savage has joined the Chat Room.**

 **Pretty Purple Savage:** Aha! I knew you'd break your oath to me and eventually confront Queen Orange Skirt in the Chat Room! Now that you know who she really is, I'm going to warn you once: Stay away from my cousin, Danger Mouse! Shirakage is not your type.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:**...Nani...? B-Bakada...! Mazeka...!

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Oh, really, Jeopardy. You just _had_ to go and blow my cover. And I was doing very well at fooling her for this long.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:**...OMG...I don't believe this...

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Shirakage...? Are you mad that I lied to you?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:**...You're kidding...! I've been chatting with _the_ World's Greatest Secret Agent this whole time!?

 **Pretty Purple Savage:** I think she's still in shock, Danger Mouse.

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses has joined the Chat Room.**

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses:** Er! Jeopardy, you mustn't interfere between Ms. Shirakage Mouse and the Chief. He's not angry from losing multiple times to her anymore. I think he now wishes to cour-

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Penfold, Shush! Do not finish that sentence!

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Um, Guys... I'm still in the Chat Room, you know.

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses:** Sorry, Ms. Shirakage. I'll give these two a talking to later.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** No, no. It's alright, Penfold-San. But I appreciate the support. Danger Mouse has the right to know that I've never started looking to be in an intimate relationship before. For the record, I don't even trust dating sites.

 **Deadly Danger Mice: *Gasp***! No...! Oh, Dear. You _are_ a wallflower, Shirakage Darling.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Is he hitting on me, Jeopardy?

 **Pretty Purple Savage:** Totally. If you get the chance to meet Danger Mouse face to face, I ask that you don't fall for his stud stalking grin.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Oi! I'm right here, Jeopardy! And the word is "Totes"! Urgh. Honestly! "Totally" is _soooo_ out of date!

 **Queen Orange Skirt:**... Um, ok. Where do we go from here...?

 **Pretty Purple Savage:** Shirakage, you don't have to go anywhere. Because this dumb secret agent hasn't asked you out properly yet.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** You're a kill joy like Squawk, Jeopardy.

 **Glaring Smart Chick has joined the Chat Room.**

 **Glaring Smart Chick:** Are you talking behind my back, Mouse?

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Eek...! Er, hallo there, Professor...

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** I think my overseas colleague is mad at you, DM-San.

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses:** Cor! How's America, Professor Shirakage?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** It's fine, Penfold-San. My recent scientific fieldwork involves gathering ingredients from the Arctic Tundra's plant life.

 **Pretty Purple Savage:**...Yes...! So, tough luck going out with her, Danger Mouse.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Grrr... You can't tell me not to pop over to America and visit your lovely cousin, Jeopardy!.

 **Glaring Smart Chick:** Well, actually...she _can_ , if she gains my support in her decision.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** 2 against 1, eh? Fine, then. I'm not afraid of tackling the odds.

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses:** Oh, Eck! Please don't rumble here in the Chat Room.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** We should stay by the sidelines, Penfold-San. They need to settle this matter in their own way, probably through a race. Besides, if _I_ were one of their opponents, I'd just end up beating them.

 **Glaring Smart Chick:** Prof. Shirakage Mouse has a valid point. She's not allowed to race with us regarding this debate. Danger Mouse, you should also know that Shirakage faces so many beginner players each night...that beating them is 2nd nature to her. She continues to win nonstop while simultaneously watching a daily game show on EweTube.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** I am _not_ a rookie racer, Squawk! I just happened to get demoted by 2 ranks since the Danger Games app's system locked me in with her.

 **Chappy Blue Mustache has joined the Chat Room.**

 **Chappy Blue Mustache:** Ah, DM. Good show! Lucky I found you here with everyone.

 **Queen Orange Skirt:**... You've _got_ to be kidding me...!

 **Chappy Blue Mustache:** Great Scott! It's _HER!_ It's Queen Orange Skirt! I've got a bone to pick with you, Young Lassy!

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses:** Aw, Carrots. Not you _too,_ Colonel!

 **Pretty Purple Savage:** Save your texts, Penfold. Shirakage Mouse has unintentionally put a price on her head through playing this game for more than a year now.

 **Glaring Smart Chick:** I am so sorry, Professor Shirakage. Colonel K, we need you as our fourth opponent. If I earn at least 2 trophies, you leave Queen Orange Skirt alone.

 **Pretty Purple Savage:** Danger Mouse, if I win 1st place, you are not allowed to date my cousin.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Challenge accepted. I'll make sure to earn those 5 trophies and ask the shy mouse boffin out before midnight.

 **Chappy Blue Mustache:** I hereby order you to win, DM! I want you to escort that unstoppable player to HQ and interrogate her!

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Colonel, do shush, sir. Please...

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Mou... Mattaku... They're all Bakas.

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** :D Did you read that Penfold?! Shirakage just texted "Good Grief" in Japanese!

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses: *** eyeroll ***** I had no idea. Wow. Cor...

 **Glaring Smart Chick:** Alright, you three! Let's race each other through Challenge Mode. See you later, Prof. Shirakage.

 **Glaring Smart Chick has left the Chat Room.**

 **Chappy Blue Mustache:** I'll return for you, Little Miss Speedy.

 **Chappy Blue Mustache has left the Chat Room.**

 **Deadly Danger Mice:** Keep her company for me, Penfold.

 **Deadly Danger Mice has left the Chat Room.**

 **Pretty Purple Savage:** Ditto.

 **Pretty Purple Savage has left the Chat Room.**

 **Queen Orange Skirt:**...

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses:**...

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** So, uh...Penfold?

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses:** Yes, Prof. Shirakage?

 **Queen Orange Skirt:** Would it be too much trouble if I asked you to be my gaming tutor? I'm thinking about signing up to play Giraffe Warriors.

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses:** Ooohh! Brilliant idea, Shirakage. Let's log out of here and video chat. I'll even help you on setting up your avatar.

 **Queen Orange Skirt has left the Chat Room.**

 **Handsome Hamster Glasses has left the Chat Room.**

 **Scary Gross Baron has joined the Chat Room.**

 **Sneaky Tall Crane has joined the Chat Room.**

 **Scary Gross Baron:** Ha! I'm back, Queen Orange Skirt! I challenge you and Danger Mouse to a race! Prepare to be defeated!

 **Sneaky Tall Crane:** There's a-no one here, Barone.

 **Scary Gross Baron:** Curses! Meh. Come, Stiletto. Let's go crack the next level on Giraffe Warriors.

 **Sneaky Tall Crane:** Si, Barone.

 **Scary Gross Baron has left the Chat Room.**

 **Sneaky Tall Crane has left the Chat Room.**


End file.
